Off to Montreal, Eh!
by pr1madona
Summary: Kim and the gang go to Montreal for a karate convention, meeting Shiloh, a cheeky native and Louis, a cute French-Canadian. What will go downÉ
1. Chapter 1

Excellence comes with a

Price

I Guess I should introduce myself, my name is primadona, because that's another word for diva, and I am the epitome of divalicious! I am actually pretty smart, I'm in the IB program at my school! (You might be like oh, she just revealed some personal information, she obviously never listens to those yearly internet safety announcements that bore everyone to tears; I'll have you know the "I" in I.B stands for international, so ha!) I absolutely love Milton because not only is he the awesomest nerd ever! (Nerds represent!) he's a redhead, what's not to like, anyway…on to the story(I bet you skipped this).

Disclaimer: Why would I own Disney have you ever seen _**MY**_ name in the credits?

"_Hiyah!_" "Nice form, but this time put more force behind the blow" "Sure thing Rudy!" I took my stance again, my leg went up… "_**Hiyah!**_" "Ahhh!" and then it comes down. I smiled in satisfaction as I walked up to Rudy's fallen form. "That enough force for ya?" I taunted, walking past my fallen sensei, I could hear his faint whispers as I walked towards the door. "Kim, must you destroy everything you touch?" I turned behind me to find a smirking Jerry. I glared at him menacingly; and his bravado seemed to die down. I smirked. "I mean our Sensei's …parts. That girl Samantha who kept saying you couldn't be on the debate team because 'Blondes are dumb, we can't have dumb blondes on this team! We'll be laughed to scorn!'" he teased imitating that idiot Samantha's nasal drawl. But of course he wasn't done. "Oh and every relationship you've ever been in!" He crossed his arms in presumed victory. _That_ was when I attacked. "Mami!' "Kim, Kim, Kim!" A voice yelled from behind me, barely managing to hold back a chuckle. Jack. He held me by the waist to keep me from beating the buffoon before me into a fine powder. I wriggled in his grip; I could and would break out if I didn't enjoy him holding me so much. "Can you refrain from murdering our friend 3 days before the big karate conference in Montreal? It'll be better if all of the wasabi warriors attend **whole**!" he laughed finally letting me go. I huffed, blowing a few stray blonde hairs out of my face, "Hey **he's** the one who annoyed me! He might as well of just wrote himself an execution notice and signed it, 'Love Jerry'!" I countered angrily. Jerry picked himself up from the ground straightening out his collar. "That's swag master to you, chica!" he muttered quietly. Not quietly enough. "Don't you start with me" I whispered threateningly. He yelped and rushed to hide behind jack, typical Jerry." I rolled my eyes and walked over to my locker to get my bag. I'd had enough of dealing with these idiots for one day. A girl needs a break you know. As I exited my dojo all I could think about were the awesome events that awaited me 3 days from now. Montreal? It might not be Paris, but it's the closest North-America's got! Canada, here I come! I wonder if I'll see any beavers, or moose, or Justin Beiber_**(A/N Did I spell that right, I don't know, I'm Canadian myself but I never bothered to learn his name. Sue me)**_! The possibilities are endless! I started to hum as I thought giddily of the outfits I'd wear, the cool events at the conference, and the boys I'd meet. I know I like Jack but a girl's gotta keep her options open! I wonder if French-Canadian boys are cuter than American boys? When I finally got to my front door, I was bombarded by my sister Kelly. Oh Kelly, you are so adorable, she's 4…and a half, which she never fails to remind me, and a little devil. But I love her anyway. "Kimmy?" she asks looking up at me. "When are you going to Cadada? Mommy says I can use your room while you're gone!" I rolled my eyes playfully on the nose. "Why would you want my room silly?" "Because it's bigger, it has a computer, and you've got lots of pictures of cute boys in there!" she answered immediately. "I'm never going to go to Cadada, if my wonderful room is at stake!" I gasped in a mock dramatic voice. "I sorry Kimmy, I sorry! Please go to Cadada, I won't steal your room!" she apologised quickly. I laughed, "Can I actually step into my own home now?" I joked. Kelly finally stepped out of my way. "Kim is that you?" My mother called from the kitchen. "Now you notice me, ma?" I laughed rolling my eyes. "Kimberly Anne!" "I'm joking!" I protested. I walked into the kitchen to find my mother cooking lasagna, what is with Rachel Crawford and her lasagna? I quickly snuck behind her and stole a piece of cheese from the cutting board and stuffed it in my mouth before she could say anything. "Kim!" "What?" I asked pretending to be innocent, but because I still had cheese in my mouth it sounded like, 'Mwhert'. My mom laughed and shook her head, "This is going to be quiet household for in 3 days, how are we going to live without our Kimmy?" she chuckled. I stole another piece of cheese and gave my mom a cheeky grin, "Guess you'll just have to learn then!" I quipped, before running upstairs to my room.

So that was the first chapter, just to introduce you to the story, hope you like it!

-P


	2. Chapter 2

It's moi ready to throw another chapter at ya!

Disclaimer: I do Not own kickin it, or any other Disney show….so yeah on with the story

* * *

I ran up the stairs and darted into my room, closing the door behind me. It's time to get packing, which means, time for back-up. I rushed over to my computer and logged onto my Skype (I don't own this either) account. Yes, just who I wanted to see. "Kim? What is it?" an annoyed voice snapped through the computer. "Why hello to you too, Grace!" I joked sticking my tongue out playfully at her. The girl on the screen rolled her eyes. I decided to cut to the chase, Grace isn't known for her patience. "I'm going to Montreal in 3 days, and I need to look extra adorable for-" "A certain skater boy?" Grace teased, cutting me off. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Girl, of course I'll help you, I mean, you looking good makes me look good!" "Whatever just help me pack already!" 2 hours and a messy room later, my closet had regurgitated every outfit I have to provide me with every outfit I'll need. 3 pairs of coloured skinny jeans, two dresses, 4 sweaters, two t-shirts, a vest, two ski jackets, gloves and ear muffs and I was ready. "So other than clothes, what else do you think I'll need?" I asked Grace. "Your phone, your music, your laptop, and of course toiletries and stuff" she shrugged. "Not my phone, do you feel like forking over the money for international coverage? I think not! "Grace stuck out her tongue. Suddenly I noticed another chat request at the bottom of my screen. "Gotta go Gracie!" "Wha-" As I waved good bye I could hear her shouting. "No one ditches Grace West! Especially not for a skater los-" "Hey Jack!" "Yo Kim, aren't you excited?" I smiled. Why must he be so damn perfect? "Psyched!" I agreed, nodding. "Hey tomorrow, Rudy's gonna tell us about everything, from the performances, to the competition to the events, it's gonna be awesome." He continued excitedly. "Yeah" I nodded again. Must stop nodding. "Have you wondered yet?" "How we'll deal with the cold, I was thinking lots of layers and hot chocolate on hand at all times!" I rolled my eyes. "Don't cut me off. And anyway, it's March break, it isn't that cold." I reassured him. He looked at me seriously. "You never know with Canada, it's a cold barren land of beavers, igloos, hockey and maple syrup!" he exclaimed jumping up onto his chair. "Jack?" "Yeah?" "What the hell are you doing?" "Keeping away from the beavers….or is it Beibers?" I cracked up and he gave me a goofy grin. A perfectly heart melting grin. How does he make goofy gorgeous? "Jack, stop before you make me forget what I was gonna say!" I yelled between bouts of laughter. He settled down in his seat with his legs crossed and hands in his lap, the perfect picture of innocence. I rolled my eyes with a smile. "How are we gonna understand the people in Montreal? Don't they speak French?" Suddenly, the smile dropped from his face. He flipped his hair slightly and leaned closer. "You are so right! I never even thought of that!" He put his head in his hands, and then three seconds later he looked up at me with a slightly crazed hopeful expression. "Does Milton speak French? Do you think we'll get by with Jerry's Spanish? I bet Rudy didn't even think of this." He got up and started pacing the room as he muttered to himself. "Jack?" "Now we won't understand the announcements, or the speakers, or the road signs! We'll get lost!" "Jack?" "Then we'll be stuck in a country where no one speaks our language forever! And-" "Jack! Shut up, stop being such a drama queen, we'll figure something out! There you are walking around, muttering to yourself like a madman" I yelled, finally getting his attention. "Talking to you" he corrected. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Okay, talking to me like a madman. Running your hands through your hair, what you wanna mess up your award winning hair pretty boy?" I taunted, sitting back and smirking. I know he's cute and everything, but he _was_ annoying me. He looked stunned for a second. "You're right, I'm worrying too much" he finally said breathlessly. "See!" I said triumphantly. "Kim Crawford never loses, even if there's nothing to win!" he chuckled. Oh, his beautiful chuckle. "And that's why you love me!" I giggled spinning around in my chair. "Kim, time for dinner!" my mom yelled from the kitchen. "Come Kimmy come, we're having lasinia!" I heard Kelly added excitedly. "Coming Kel!" I yelled back. I turned back to Jack to see him still smiling. "So you gotta go?" he asked, slightest bit of disappointment evident in his voice. "You heard the woman, she's got lasagna!" I answered half-jokingly. But I seriously do love my mom's lasagna. I closed the window quickly, getting me a sarcastic 'Well bye to you too then.' message from Jack. I shook my head, no amount of cuteness can beat a Crawford original. I ran down the stairs to make sure my lasagna didn't go cold or a certain four year old put her sticky little fingers in it.

ooOOooTime SkipooOOoo

"Yesterday, Kim made a very good point!" I walked into the dojo to hear Jack starting to grate Rudy about the dilemma of language barriers. Rudy just waved him off. "I'm sure did, but that can wait now that everyone's here I can finally start telling you about everything that's happening tomorrow!" He did a little dance and ushered us to the bench, as excited as a child at Christmas. "What is it Rudy?" Milton asked, with an amused smile. "It's gonna be awesome, those Canadians really know how to throw an event! We're going to staying in the 'Fleur Francais' (I do not know if this exists, I just thought the name was pretty, if it is, I do not own that either) which is a five star hotel, with an indoor pool, skiing hill, saunas, buffets, movie rooms, dojo, auditorium, and a galleries showcasing Canadian art, and culture!" The excitement started to rise in the air. "We're going to participating in a group karate routine competition, duet routine, solo, and teacher-student. There will also be performances of dance, gymnastics, theatre, singing and more that's optional to watch, except the finale which is a surprise. We'll get to tour downtown Montreal, all week it will be awesome!" He finished with flourish! This was going to be incredible! "But you still haven't addressed the point if how we'll understand anything, none of us speak French!" Jack's voice rung out. The excited chatter stopped. Party pooper. Jerry got up, "Yo, man we'll be fine! Milton speaks French, I remember when I walked while he was talking to Julie and he was all like 'Erryjay is Otnay the Martestsay Ersonpay everay' (this is pig Latin by the way, don't own this either) I remember I was all like, Yo man I have like no idea what he just said!" "You never do Jerry" Milton muttered. We all looked at him. I shrugged, "It's not like he's wrong. " I agreed. Rudy rolled his eyes. "That's the best part, first of all most events are in English, but I also got us a translator!" I made a face, "Not to burst your bubble Rudy, but I'm not sure I'm comfortable with the thought of some old French-Canadian guy breathing down my neck, explaining everything to me" "I'm not comfortable with some guy breathing down her neck either!" Jack chimed in. We all looked back at him. "What isn't that pretty creepy?" he asked. Aw man, thought it was 'cause he'd get jealous. "But that's where you're wrong Kim! I got us a young female translator! Which is considerably less creepy." He smiled in victory. "Oh Rudy! Hooking himself up with Canadian chicas, nice!" Jerry yelled, walking over for a congratulatory hi-five. Rudy made a face, "Now that would be creepy because she's 13." "Oh" "I thought a girl around your age would make more sense. She and her older brother will be our guides, he is 15." "That's awesome!" A cheer went up, 2 days from now we'll be kickin' it Canadian style! French-Canadian style!

ooOOoo2 day Time SkipooOOoo

"Kimberly Anne Crawford, you'll miss your plane!" My mom screamed from the hallway. I looked at the time, 2:30, I've gotta be there for 4:00, and I need about an hour more or less to get ready. I showered, and put on my makeup. Lip gloss, eyeliner, mascara. Check. I put on my outfit, a black and white striped sweater, high-waist black pants, red work-style boots, and a white bow in my curled hair. I put on a puffy black vest and ear muffs, and checked my bag to see if I had everything. Good! I grabbed my bag and looked at the time. 3:45! I've gotta go. I practically inhaled my breakfast, and my kiss goodbye to Kelly was a blur. I jumped in the car, and my mom drove me, we were breaking the speed limit, badly, but I had to catch that plane!

"Kim!" I heard Rudy's voice yell. Come on, we need to go! Bye ma!" Hours later the plane finally started boarding. (If your confused this is because airports normally advise one to come 6 hours earlier than your flight time.) 10:00 flight to Quebec, is now boarding. "Let's go!" Rudy squealed. I went up to Jack, you wanna sit together?" I asked. He shook his head. "Sorry sitting with Jerry." He answered. "Oh, 'Kay" I muttered disappointed. I walked dejected to Milton, "Let's go, Milton." He smiled, "I can't wait, there's so much history, nature, and beauty in Montreal, and Canadians are supposed to be some of the sweetest people in the world. And in a few hours we'll be amidst all of that." He gushed excitedly. I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. As we settled in our seats, I thought to myself in excitement, Montreal, get ready for the Wasabi Warriors!"

* * *

Well that's all for today, love y'all mwah! Thanks for any and all reviews, they encourage me, see how long this chapter was? Next chapter you'll meet my beloved Canada and my OCs see you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody! I'm sick L My sister gave me her cold! Boo! But I'm a trooper, so I finished my homework, and am writing for y'all! This chapter you get to meet Shiloh and Louis! Yeah! Let's get started!

"Kim. Kim! KIM!" was all I could here as I awoke from my rest. I sat up and pouted. "Good morning to you to, looking gorgeous as always!" Milton laughed, poking my nose playfully. I glared at him, I am so not a morning person. "Whatever Milton, what possessed you to wake me up at such an unholy time of night? It's 4:00 a.m!" I snapped pushing him away. He chuckled and shook his head, turning towards the window, and opening it. "Here in Montreal, it's 7!" He said with a cocky smile. My eyes widened, we were in Montreal! Time for the best spring break ever! "Omigosh! We're in Montreal!" I looked the time difference up online, did you know that Montreal was made an official city in 1832, do you know how old that makes it?" Milton started rambling excitedly. I shook my head, might as well let him have his glory. "That makes it…really really old?" I asked with a hint of a smile. Milton sighed, "Don't ridicule my excitement!" I just rolled my eyes and poked him making him give me a look. "Just shut up with the facts for one week?" I implored him. He gave me an incredulous look "Facts are not-" "Milton" I warned. He sighed "Fine" I gave him a triumphant smile! "Yo dawgs? You got Sir Fatcs-a-lot to shut up? How did you do it? I thought your girl charms only worked on Jack?" a uncharacteristically chipper Jerry asked from behind us. I turned around to glare at him, only to find Jack lunging at him and Rudy trying his best to keep them apart. Milton laughed until he snorted. "Apparently Jack's worried about the competition" He snorted waggling his eyebrows at me, which earned him a flick on the head from Jack. "Ow, don't hate me 'because Kim likes Brains!" I rolled my eyes. Idiots "Montreal meet the Wasabi Warriors!"

oooooOOOOOooooo

Let's just say that the baggage claim was hectic, Jerry confused his bag with some ladies, and when he dug through it to make sure his phone was intact, he found…. A very large bra. Let's just say that didn't end well. Rudy decided to get into a fight with the lady at the desk because she asked who the adult flying with us was since we were listed 4 teens and an adult. Poor short Rudy! Plus, to top it all off we couldn't understand a word anyone said! This was not a good start to our spring break. "Escusez-moi!" "Monsieur!" "Escusez-moi!" "L'Americains!" We all turned to find a tall black girl with big brown eyes covered in funky purple glasses waving at us. She held a sign that read "Les Guerriers de Wasabi" Looked about right. She looked relieved when we walked her way. "Took you long enough, do you know how long I was calling to see if it was you! You Americans always late or something?" The girl said in a perfect English, with an exasperated sigh. We all looked at her. Jack decided to step up. " . . . . ?" he asked in that exaggerated way people always seem to adopt when speaking to foreigners, even though in this situation, we were the foreigners. The girl gave him a look. Yeesh at 13 she was huge, looking Jack straight in the eye. "We've already established I can speak English, Long-Haired McGee. Do I need to prove the quality of my hearing too?" She asked with a roll of her eyes Apparently she's as sassy as she is tall. "Long-Haired McGee?" Jack looked confused. "ya now you got long hair and everything, so yes, long-haired McGee. Would you rather I called you Rapunzel." Jerry laughed, "Rapunzel, that's stupid…what does pasta have to do with anything. Shiloh turned to Jerry, looking down at him with disdain. "Apparently Curley Sue here ain't the brightest of the bunch." Rudy decided then to step up. "Hi I'm Rudy Gillespie, the sensei of Bobby Wasabi. These are my students, Jack, Kim, Milton and Jerry. Milton and I waved. "She smiled and nodded in our direction "Sup Red, Blondie" she said nodding at each of us respectively. What was this kid and hair related nicknames? "I guess I should introduce myself, my name is Shiloh Dubois, I am the adopted daughter of Etienne and Stephanie Dubois. I am 13 years old, I am in 9th grade, I was born in Jamaica and I am 5'8." She rattled this all off quickly liked she'd memorized it for hours. We all looked at her, Shiloh was...interesting. **(Shiloh is entirely based on a friend of mine from school, if you're reading this D, love you girl!) **"Anyway, welcome to Montreal, if you're worrying about the French, don't. Most people speak English and if they don't we'll help you. Louis and I are just your tour guides. Oh and quick note, I speak better English than Lousi, he's just better at not getting lost, oh and I can't write a word in English, sorry!" I nodded. "that's okay I think our writing will suffice…so where is Louis?" "Yeah, are you French-Canadians always late?" "Non we just like to make the entrances dramatique." A low voice responded with a chuckle. My breath caught. Blue-green eyes, tanned skin, black hair in tousled waves, and a huge smile with dimples to die for. So that's what a French-Canadian boy looks like. "Tout le monde, meet my brother Louis. He is the same age as you n'est ce pas?" Shiloh welcomed him with a smile, and giving him a hug. Though they weren't blood related, there was something about the way they smiled at each other, and hugged each other that you knew that they were siblings. "Bonjour tout le monde, je m'appelle Louis. And you must be les Guerriers de wasabi?" I just gaped at him. "Hot" was all I could mutter. Milton rolled his eyes and pushed past me. "Salutations, I am Milton David Krupnick, and these are my friends, Jerry, Jack and Kim." Louis nodded and sauntered up to me, "I hear these American girls have many male names as a how you say, trend. What is Jack short for Jacqueline?" He asked with a cute smile. I sighed. "Uhuh" I could only gaze into his beautiful eyes. I could hear Jack huff in annoyance. "Actually I'm Jack, and she's Kim" He said thrusting himself between us and holding his hand out for a shake. Louis looked surprised for a moment, but then took Jack's hand and shook it heartily with a smile. "Desole, I should've known such a beautiful name could only be for such a beautiful girl." He breathed smiling down at me. Just melted. "Oh so, Jack isn't a beautiful name. Are you saying I'm inferior? Would you like to take this outside?" Jack was getting worked up, and when he's worked up, he rambles. "Dude calm down" Jerry said, putting his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Yeah Longie, Louis wouldn't steal anything from you…but he's very good at borrowing." Shiloh taunted smirking. Which of course only sparked more angry rambling. "This is going to be a long week

You've met Shiloh and Louis yeah! Let's see what happens next, sorry this was rushed but you know how things are.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked at Jack, "Please leave the poor boy alone, and stop getting worked up over petty things such as your name? This kid could be so exasperating! "Oh I wouldn't be talking, KIMMY!" He practically spit that word into my face. I wiped off the metaphorical spit, might as well finish this. "Let's go Louis, I would love to learn more about the lovely culture and people" I looked pointedly at Jack when I said this. "I will discover here in Montreal" I said taking his arm and sauntering away, turning just in time to see an amused smirk and wink at him. Ahhh it sure is sweet to have the upper hand sometimes. "hey, but you didn't want to hear it from me-" "Shh, Milton, I want to learn it from a true native, someone who has experienced the splendor that is Montréal!" I said waving him off. I could hear Shiloh, behind me reassuring him, with a quick pat on the back and a "S'okay Red, we must, as Dory says, just keep swimming, oui?" jack scoffed, "Are you even old enough to remember that movie?" Apparently some one's still grumpy. Louis turned, "She may be young bu-""Shiloh put a hand out to stop him. "Ya know, I don't think the cry baby should be the one insulting people about maturity right now." She said in a menacing tone, getting up in his face. Rudy gulped. "Alright guys, why don't you guys take us to the hotel huh?" Suddenly Shiloh's glower turned into a smile, fit for a tour guide. "Mais oui. You will simply adore Le Fleur Francais. I believe it will satisfy your glamorous 'Californian' standards" Why does she say California like that? I looked up at Louis with a question on my lips, but it had a short life, when he gave me a breathtaking smile. "I..duh…teeth" "Woo the witty way in which you manipulate words is just astounding!" Milton jeered under his breath. I scowled at him angrily, "Say that again 'Red'" I threatened. Shiloh rolled her eyes and Louis chuckled. We are a mess aren't we, a whining black belt, a love-struck (and apparently dumb-struck) blonde, a motor-mouth nerd and a "swag-master"? Oh and Rudy, who could forget Rudy? I wonder if we were going to be the next butt of their jokes after their next family dinner of polar bear and maple syrup. I straightened my hair and gave them a sheepish smile. Sorry I'm a bit of a handful sometimes" I apologized blushing. I could hear a scoff from somewhere. Jack. Louis covered my hands with his humongous ones. What is in the water in this country? "I think I can handle it!" he said smiling. "Ah oui, tes mains sont comme une couverture au-dessous de-t-elle." Shiloh said with a giggle. And this kid is from Jamaica? Louis smiled again and laughed, "Let's get you to you hotel, shall we. I looked around, we'd been standing here in this airport parking lot for a while now, I nodded. It's about time we left. Louis led us into the car, getting shotgun. I wanted to sit beside him, but someone had to give Rudy directions so we didn't end up in, like, Sassafras or whatever (she means Saskatchewan, a province in Canada) I ended up wedged between Jack and Jerry. One who was e=actively ignoring me by convincing Milton to tell him everything he knew about our hotel. Which was surprisingly a lot and not so surprisingly, didn't take much prompting. While the other constantly grilled poor Shiloh about Canadian stereotypes, and whether or not she was truly 13. "-so then in 1832" "Are you sure you've never seen one polar bear?" "-the renovations were expensive needing many donations from the community to-" "-But I mean you're pretty tall and cute and stuff, you sure you're 13, 'cause, I am totally single right now" I could hear Shiloh mutter something along the lines of , "And I wonder why" And Jack fell asleep about a half hour ago, which didn't even affect Milton's stream of endless and pointless facts. I wished Louis would turn to me so his beauty could distract me from this chaos, but he had his hands full with Rudy, go figure. "-So you've never been in an igloo, not even once?" And then Shiloh exploded. "No! I also hate hockey have never seen a beaver. Or Justin Beiber for that matter! I actually hate cold weather and I've never seen a moose or a polar bear and I AM 13 1999 kid, deal with it! One more stereotypical crack outta you, and Imma take this here pamphlet and stick it up your not-so stereotypical crack if you know what I mean!" She fumed. "And yes I love maple syrup, whaddy'all got against maple syrup? Would you like us to take it back?" And with that final exclamation, she promptly collapsed, exhausted and tired from her rant. Milton and I looked at each other, "So much for Canadians being some of the sweetest people in the world" he whispered. "Hey! I'm still here you know!" Louis exclaimed, turning to give us a smile. "Louis what does 'Route des fleurs' mean? And it was gone. Jack moved over a bit so his head was resting on my shoulder. I looked down at him. He may be annoying, but he's still my Jack. I then laid my head on top of his ready to rest at last, and I could've sworn I felt his cheeks twitch with a smile.

So guys I now it was looooong overdue but I finally understand why some people take so long…..I'd tell you but you'll have to find out for yourself. Again I don't own anything 'cept the plot and the OC's so no sueing me kay, cuz Imma be a lawyer! Love ya Review and Rate! Or whatever bye!


End file.
